1. Field of the Invention
The inventions pertains to processes for lubricating magnetic disks and more particularly to process for bonding the lubricant to the disk.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Lubricants applied, but not bonded, to magnetic disks are subject to removal either by use of cleaning chemicals or by spin-off. Pedrotty U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,556 proposes a series of highly polar lubricants resistant to solvents. All are resistant to solvents, but some are poor lubricants. Afzali-Ardakani et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,193 proposes a diazo compound applied to a disk. This is then heated to form a carbene intermediate which bonds to the polymeic coatings or metal oxides of most magnetic disks. However, diazo compounds are toxic and highly unstable rendering both the manufacturing process and resulting disk product potentially unsafe.